1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wringers and more particularly pertains to a new portable wringing device for allowing a user to wring a piece of cloth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wringers is known in the prior art. More specifically, wringers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wringers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,806; U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,505; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,406; U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,877; U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,269; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,056.
In these respects, the portable wringing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to wring a piece of cloth.